


Across the Desk

by chibi_nightowl



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Business Partners, Desk Sex, M/M, Office AU, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_nightowl/pseuds/chibi_nightowl
Summary: “My last relationship ended about a year ago when my boyfriend said I loved work more than him.” Jason keeps his tone light. “Which I can’t say was entirely untrue, but he went into it knowing I worked odd hours and would rarely be around.”“I completely understand,” Tim says with a shake of his head. “I wouldn’t mind a serious relationship someday, but right now, all I want is just no-strings-attached sex. The last guy I messed around with said he was cool with that, but then got all whiney when I had to leave on a business trip for three weeks.”“Exactly! Why’s it so hard to find someone who just needs to get off as badly as me and is sick and tired of using their hand?”





	Across the Desk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lionsaint (july_v)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/july_v/gifts).



> A belated birthday gift for my dear friend LionSaint! You are entirely responsible for planting this little seed in my head, so I hope you enjoy it!

“…So that’s that,” Jack Drake says, nodding with finality to Jason and Bruce. “You and Tim will start on Wednesday.” 

Jason isn’t entirely sure about that. Still, the first joint venture between Wayne Enterprises and Drake Industries has been in the works for weeks now, so none of this is entirely new to them. 

What’s annoying is that Drake’s son, the ever-elusive Timothy, isn’t even here. It doesn’t bode well for their success. 

“Sounds like a plan, Jack.” Bruce rises smoothly to his feet and holds out his hand. “I assume you’ll have space made available for Jason?” 

“Of course!” Jack replies brightly. “And Tim will be here Wednesday morning. You have my word on it.” 

Right. Jason smiles politely as he also stands and shakes Jack’s hand. He’ll believe it when he sees it. Timothy Drake has made one single appearance during these meetings and that was during the first one where he barely paid any attention to what was going on, spending most of his time on his tablet. 

As far as he’s concerned, WE doesn’t need DI’s assistance, a sentiment he’s shared with Bruce on more than one occasion. 

He echoes it again as they drive away. “If DI needs this venture to succeed so badly, you’d think Drake would put a different man in charge of it. One who actually shows up when he’s supposed to.” 

Bruce smiles thinly as Jason weaves in and out of Gotham traffic. “Patience, Jay. I’ve had a chance to see Tim Drake in action before. I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised.” 

Jason huffs and shakes his head. “Whatever you say, Dad. I reserve the right to say  _I told you so_.” 

“So do I.” 

~*~*~ 

Wednesday morning arrives and Jason is bright and early to his temporary home for the next month. The Drake Industries tower isn’t anywhere near the height of Wayne Enterprises, but the WE tower is far and away the tallest building in Gotham, so there’s really no comparison. 

An intern greets him in the lobby and has him follow her into the elevator where they head up to the 23rd floor. The floorplan in the DI tower more modern than Jason is used to. Fewer cubicles makes for more space and everything is bright without the harsh light of fluorescent tubes buzzing overhead. The open floorplan makes it easier for the researchers to interact with each other and talk is already buzzing around him as he passes by. Jason remembers from the tour he’d been given a few weeks ago that this floor, as well as the two above and one below, is all part of DI’s Research and Development department, led by none other than Timothy Drake. 

Considering the leaps and bounds DI has made in the biomechanical research field over the last few years, he’s willing to concede _some_ of that is due to the younger Drake’s influence. 

His work ethic still sucks. 

The intern leads him into a glass-walled video conference room with a big round table. Much to Jason’s surprise, it’s already occupied. 

Timothy Drake sits at the far end of the room, stacks upon stacks of file folders resting on the table, his laptop already open. A tablet is in one hand and a travel mug in the other. His pale blue eyes land on Jason and he smiles crookedly. “Welcome to DI, Mr. Wayne. I’m sorry I haven’t been available much over the last few weeks, but all my fires have been put out and my assistant is ready to run interference for me while you’re here.” 

Jason sets down his messenger bag, loaded with his own laptop, tablet, and other items he doesn’t like to work without. “It happens, Mr. Drake. Ready to rock ‘n roll?” 

He can be polite, even if he’s not quite ready to accept the excuse at face value. 

Drake nods. “Call me Tim. Mr. Drake is my dad.” 

~*~*~ 

Working with Tim isn’t as odious as Jason originally thought it would be. Far from it, in fact. They work hard each day, discussing assets and available resources, reading research reports on work that’s already been done to try and avoid certain pitfalls. The concept is sound, that’s something Jason and Tim can both agree on. But it’s the practical applications of making it happen that has them arriving early and staying late. 

Jason finds it hard to keep his walls up around Tim, especially once their assistants are gone for the day, slowly at first as they stick to safe topics like sports and current events. One night they have a long discussion about books while going over earnings reports. The next, it’s music and their favorite bands. Tim becomes more animated as he goes on about a specific guitar riff and gestures wildly, something that only happens when he’s had a fresh cup of coffee. 

It’s a nice change of pace from the usual people Jason has to work with, all older men and women who like to think they know more than him. As the sons of powerful CEOs, he and Tim deal with many of the same pitfalls in the business world. They could be rivals. Should be rivals for that matter. But Tim has made it clear from the start that he’s going into this project with the belief that WE and DI will create something incredible together, that they can’t succeed without each other. 

And as time passes, Jason becomes convinced that he’s right. 

“Why are you always here so late?” Tim comments around a mouthful of sushi late one night. They’d ordered takeout for the fourth night in a row. “I know I’m a workaholic, but the Waynes don’t exactly have the same reputation.” 

Jason laughs as he adjusts the chopsticks between his fingers. “You’re not the only one who feels like he has something to prove.” Chopsticks are the bane of his existence, but he gamely tries to pick up the roll a third time. “In case you’d forgotten, I’m adopted.” 

Tim shrugs, his eyes dancing in amusement as the rice and fish falls to the plate again. “What does that have to do with anything?” 

“A lot when you’re a Wayne because a piece of paper says so.” Jason tosses the wooden sticks to the table and uses his fingers, to hell with manners. “My last relationship ended about a year ago when my boyfriend said I loved work more than him.” He keeps his tone light, uncertain about how his business partner would react to the fact that he bats for the same team. “Which I can’t say was entirely untrue, but he went into it knowing I worked odd hours and would rarely be around.” 

The laugh from the other side of the table helps alleviate any worries. “I completely understand,” Tim says with a shake of his head. “I wouldn’t mind a serious relationship someday, but right now, all I want is just no-strings-attached sex. The last guy I messed around with said he was cool with that, but then got all whiney when I had to leave on a business trip for three weeks.” 

“Exactly!” Finally, someone who gets it. “Why’s it so hard to find someone who just needs to get off as badly as me and is sick and tired of using their hand?” 

This conversation has taken an abrupt turn into territory HR would very much frown on, but Jason sincerely doubts that Tim cares. 

“I know, right?” Tim pops another sushi roll into his mouth and chews thoughtfully. “I mean, I could easily find a one-night stand, but I don’t have time for the club or party scene anymore. Don’t want to deal with the doctor visits afterward either,” he finishes with a wry chuckle. 

Jason laughs because he gets it. When he’d been younger and stupider, he screwed up. After one massively embarrassing visit to Dr. Thompkins and a visit to the pharmacy to pick up his prescription, he never made that mistake again. “I learned that lesson a long time ago. Been clean ever since.” 

Tim picks up another roll and eats it, his gaze taking on an appraising cast as he stares at Jason. 

There’s no mistaking it for anything other than what it is. Tim is checking him out. And as Jason replays their discussion in his head, he realizes something. The answer to his problem is right here in front of him. He doesn’t want a relationship, not right now. But he does want to have sex, just like most other healthy men in their late twenties do. Tim isn’t bad looking at all. A bit scrawny and in need of a haircut perhaps, but he’s got nothing to be ashamed of. 

Decision made, Jason returns that gaze with one of his own, rolling his broad shoulders in a not-so-subtle way. 

Tim smirks, but doesn’t say anything. 

Not that night at least. 

~*~*~

They dance around each other for another week, stealing glances and light touches whenever no one is paying attention. Testing. Teasing. Trying to determine if they’re at least attracted to one another so they can make this work. 

At least, that’s how Jason sees it. 

Before last week, he never contemplated Tim Drake as a potential bed partner, but now that the seed has been planted, it’s almost all he can think about in his spare time. 

Yeah, he’s got it bad. Sue him, it’s been almost a year since anyone other than him has touched his dick. 

Friday night rolls around and they’re still at work, late as always. Jason is about ready to call it a night. He’s uncertain if he wants to broach the topic with Tim while they’re still in the midst of their project or if they should wait and wrap things up first. His brain says one thing and his cock says another. 

Tim rises from his chair and stretches, his lean body on full display as he’d long since ditched his suit jacket, collar open and tie at half-mast. “I think we’re done for the night.” 

That sounds like a dismissal to Jason and he nods, suppressing his disappointment. “We made some good progress this week. If we keep this up, we’ll probably be done before the deadline.” 

“Probably.” Tim rolls his head slowly from side to side, trying to relax the muscles in his neck. Tension headaches are a common complaint for him and Jason wonders if he has one and just hasn’t said anything. But Tim continues, surprising him. “Before you leave, I was wondering if you’d mind coming up to my office? There’s something we need to discuss that I’d like some privacy for.” 

The security guards regularly check in on them, but they’re a distant concern as Jason reads between the lines. 

Holy fuck. This is happening. Christ, it’s been so long since he’s been with another person that he hopes he doesn’t blow his load too soon. A one-hit wonder he most definitely does _not_ want to be. 

“Yeah, sure.” Jason tries and mostly succeeds are sounding nonplussed, even though his heart is thundering in his chest. 

They gather up their things and lock the conference room. The stacks of files they started with are a thing of the past, but it never hurts to be careful.

The ride up the elevator is almost painful for Jason, hyperaware as he is of the man standing beside him. A faint hint of a cologne that’s not his tickles at his nose, clean and subtle. It’s a scent he’s been aware of for almost three weeks and now, soon, he’ll have a chance to explore the juncture of Tim’s slender neck and his shoulders, taste his skin… 

He hopes Tim doesn’t notice that he’s already half hard, his cock starting to strain against the confines of his tailored slacks. 

Jason follows Tim down a dim hallway, lit here and there by emergency lights that never turn off. They’re so late tonight that even the cleaning crew has finished. Or maybe they start on this floor and they missed them on the way up. He checks his watch to find it’s almost ten o’clock, so the latter is probably true. 

The slight distraction of his thoughts helps ground him as Tim unlocks the door to an office that he’s barely seen the inside of since they started. It’s also dark, illuminated only by the lights of Gotham far below. The interior is just as modern as the rest of the building, with a desk at the far side of the room closest to the window and two narrow sofas facing each other with a glass coffee table between them. Jason is willing to bet good money that the only comfortable place to sit is the desk chair. He can’t help but notice the desk is completely devoid of anything on top of it and he remembers that Tim took a longer than usual break not long after their assistants left. 

Did he come up here to get things ready? If so, that means he’s been planning this out for at least a few hours now. 

Behind him comes the faint sound of the lock clicking into place. 

“Tim?” Jason asks, dropping his messenger bag to the floor. 

His business partner is leaning against the door, shoulders pressed firmly against it as if he’s all that stands between Jason and the rest of the world. “Please tell me I haven’t been misreading things all week… That you want this as badly as I do.” 

Thank fuck. 

Jason prowls forward and plants a large hand against the door, not quite looming over Tim. “I don’t think you have to worry about that. Take a good look at what you’re already doin’ to me.” 

Tim glances down at the very obvious erection tenting the front of his pants and a confident smirk appears. “Someone seems excited.” 

“Just a little. So what are you gonna do about it?” 

A hand reaches out and strokes him easily through his slacks, the smirk never wavering. Jason tries not to gasp at the touch. It really has been too long. 

“I think someone needs to ditch his clothes,” Tim says. “I’ve wanted to bend you over my desk and fuck you stupid since the moment I laid eyes on you.” 

Well. Apparently someone has been thinking about this for a lot longer than he has. 

“That something you want to do with all your business partners?” Jason draws away to remove his jacket, flinging it over the back of one of the sofas. 

“Just you.” 

Tim watches silently as Jason kicks off his shoes and unbuckles his belt. His slacks are unfastened and bunched around his knees a moment later as gravity takes effect. He steps out of those and slowly unbuttons his shirt from the bottom up. The effect is somewhat lost as he has an undershirt on, but Tim stops him before he can remove it completely. 

“Stop. Leave the tie where it is.” 

Clearly, someone has a very specific idea of what they want. Jason smirks and unbuttons the cuffs around his wrists, rolling up the sleeves. “I want my hands free.” 

Tim’s eyes are dark as he steps forward. There’s no mistaking the bulge in his own pants. “That’s fine.” He traces the outline of Jason’s cock through his boxer briefs. “I figured you for a boxers kind of guy.” 

“Only on the weekend.” 

Tim takes a firm hold of his tie with his free hand and yanks, dragging Jason down into a heated kiss. Fire runs through Jason’s veins as he finally gets his hands on the other man, running them down the lean plains of Tim’s body, quickly deciding that someone needs to lose a few articles of clothing. Another jacket flies toward the sofa and he manages to get the leather belt around Tim’s narrow waist unbuckled all while making friends with the rather eager tongue chasing after his own. Tim tastes of coffee and the caramels he ate after dinner. 

He has his hand down the front of Tim’s pants, cupping his dick when Tim tears himself away, chest heaving as though he’d just run a marathon. 

“Desk. Now.” 

No complaints there. Jason follows, pausing only to take off his underwear. He grips the base of his cock, squeezing tight to try and relieve some of the pressure. 

Tim rounds the desk and rummages through a drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. “I bought these last weekend,” he admits before his attention locks on Jason’s cock. 

“Last weekend?” Jason stokes himself a few times for good measure, enjoying the poleaxed expression on Tim’s face. He’s been told more than once that he’s rather well-endowed and is proud of it. “You waited all week for this?” 

Words finally seem to return to Tim, even if his eyes don’t waver in the slightest. “Yeah. Needed to be sure this wasn’t just all in my head.” 

A bead of pre-come spills from the tip of Jason’s cock and he catches it with his thumb, raising his hand to his mouth to lick it off. A little whine erupts from Tim’s throat, sending a thrill of confidence through Jason. “See something you like?” 

Tim snaps out of it. “I am seriously torn between my original plan and just riding you instead.” 

An image of a naked Tim writhing in his lap, taking every inch he has, is almost enough to make Jason change his mind too. 

But he rather likes what they have going on here, so instead of saying anything, Jason reaches for the lube and snaps open the lid. Tim has already removed the little seal, so he has two fingers slicked up in no time. One slides in easily and he arches his back, forcing his hips to jut out more. 

“You fucking tease.” Tim leans over the desk and grips the edge to pull himself fully onto it. His warm breath tickles Jason’s thigh before he sucks the tip of his cock into his mouth. 

“Jesus Christ,” Jason swears, eyes rolling back in his head as that wet heat works its way further down. “Are you tryin’ ta kill me here?”

Even with his mouth full, it’s clear Tim is laughing at him. He releases him and slowly licks his way up one side and down the other. “Did you know your accent slips when you’re turned on?” 

He does and it annoys the shit out of him that it happens. “I clean up pretty, but you can’t take the street away from me completely.” 

Tim hums and sucks the tip back into his mouth briefly. “I like it. Means that I’m making you lose control.” 

“I’m gonna be losin’ more than just that if you keep it up.” Jason slides the second finger in beside the first one, scissoring them as he stretches himself open. 

“Can’t have that.” Tim licks him one final time and smoothly rolls off his desk. 

He opens the condom box and rips one off. His pants are open and unzipped a moment later, his boxers shoved down over his thighs. Tim has nothing to be ashamed of either and Jason works his fingers deeper in anticipation. 

“Do you have any idea how gorgeous you look right now?” Tim asks as he steps back around the desk and runs a rather possessive hand over the curve of Jason’s ass. “I could watch you do this all night.” 

Someone is a voyeur. 

“Yeah, well I’d like to get off sometime soon, so if you don’t mind…” 

He hears the tearing of the foil and can just picture Tim rolling the condom on. A slender hand reaches around him for the lube. 

“Bend over,” Tim orders, his hands on either side of Jason’s hips, cock gliding smoothly between the globes of his ass. 

Jason obeys, removing his fingers and spreading his legs to better lean over the sturdy desk. A slick finger not his own slides inside his body, testing just how thorough a job he did. He moans as Tim unerringly manages to find his prostate, something he always has trouble with when he does this on his own. 

“You did a good job,” Tim says, pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades. “Now hang on.” 

That’s all the warning Jason has before Tim lines up his cock and snaps his hips forward, driving inside with one swift thrust. He braces himself against the desk as Tim fucks him, hard and fast. This is exactly what he needs, has been _craving_. The touch of another person, their warmth and heat pressing against him. All the things a dildo can’t do. 

“You’re so damned tight,” Tim moans, his hands firm over his hips. “God, when was the last time you took someone’s cock?” 

“I told you, it’s been a year.” Jason readjusts his legs to see if he can get Tim to hit the right spot again. 

Tim growls and withdraws, which has him whining at the loss. “Get on the desk,” he orders and slaps Jason’s ass for good measure. 

_“Bos-sy,”_ Jason comments, but does what he’s told, crawling up onto the desk where he shakes his ass just because he can. 

“Not like that,” Tim grouses. “On your back, lengthwise.” 

Repositioned, Jason arches up under Tim’s assessing gaze. “Could use a pillow.” The desk is hard. 

“I’m fresh out.” But Tim disappears and returns a moment later with their jackets wadded up in his hands. They’re placed under the small of Jason’s back and he shifts around, nodding in approval because something is better than nothing. 

He spreads his knees wide and raises his arms up over his head to grip the far edge of the desk. “C’mon, Timmy. Fuck me.” 

Tim is on him in a flash, all his cool collectedness banished as he thrusts back into him. Their mouths meet again, lips chasing after each other as they breathe the same air. Jason’s undershirt is shoved up and a warm hand dances over the muscles of his stomach. 

“Gym rat?” Tim asks, his mouth moving to Jason’s jaw and down his neck. 

“Also on the weekends,” Jason manages to gasp. “Stress relief.” 

“Makes me feel inadequate.” 

From what Jason has felt, Tim has nothing to worry about himself. But the little shit also hasn’t removed much of his clothing, so it’s hard to tell. The new position is perfect though, so rational thought is replaced with a primal urge to get off as each snap of Tim’s hips has him gliding over his prostate. 

He wraps his legs around Tim’s waist to hold him in place, trapped by his thighs. “Right there,” he grits out and Tim redoubles his efforts. 

A few more thrusts are all it takes. Jason comes so hard he sees stars, without having to even touch his cock. He clamps down tight around Tim and his partner groans loudly into his neck, biting down into the skin as his hips stutter unevenly, finding his own release. 

They lay there for a time, panting and otherwise relearning how to breathe. Jason feels absolutely wonderful, the tight coil at the base of his spine finally having the chance to completely unwind. 

“Christ, I needed that.” 

Tim chuckles as he picks himself up off Jason’s chest. “Me too.” 

Jason unwraps his legs to let Tim slip out of him. “So, at the risk of soundin’ like a whiny bitch, when’re we doin’ this again?” 

This garners him a laugh. “How’s twenty minutes sound to you?” 

“Perfect.” 

~*~*~ 

As predicted, they finish the initial work for their project the next week and spend Thursday and Friday finalizing their presentation for their respective dads and the VPs of the involved departments at WE and DI. Each night, they spend some quality time in Tim’s office to let off steam. Jason finally gets to see what Tim looks like completely devoid of clothing and it’s a sight he’ll never forget, watching him take his cock like a pro and riding him for all he’s worth in his office chair. 

The following week, they head over to WE where they deliver their presentation and research results. There are definitely some pros and cons to the entire venture, which they don’t hesitate in addressing. Jason knows all too well that if he doesn’t, Bruce will pick him apart over it, which had Tim laughing when he told him that. Apparently Jack Drake isn’t much for those sort of details, but his mother is. Both Drakes are in attendance and Jason can see why Janet Drake is called the dragon lady. She has more questions than anyone and they take turns answering her. 

Afterward, Jason is pleased with the firm handshake he receives from the woman, but the one he receives from Bruce means more. 

“I feel like an _I told you so_ is in order,” his father says in a low tone as they watch Tim schmooze with the WE executives. 

“Don’t rub it in,” Jason replies with a quiet scoff. 

“It’s nice to see you make a friend of someone your own age,” Bruce presses on. 

Are he and Tim friends? Jason has to think about it a moment, but he supposes they are, sort of. They’ve spent so much time together over the last month that it’ll be odd to come back to his office here and not see him every day. But that’s okay since they’re colleagues and business partners first, and lovers a distant second or even third. 

“I suppose,” he finally says. “We’ll see what happens next.” 

With their project given the greenlight, most of the initial work will be done at DI in their R&D labs under Tim’s watchful eye. Jason makes an occasional visit to check up on things, but mostly, he just reads the emails Tim sends him. A trip to the WE offices in London takes him out of the country for two weeks so before he knows it, over a month has passed since the last time he’s seen or spoken with Tim.

Jason sits in his office staring at his phone and wondering if he should be the one to break the ice first. It feels odd calling someone like Tim for what’s essentially a booty-call, but now that his body knows the touch of another person again, he craves it. 

He decides to hold off for another couple hours to try and get some work done. There’s a lot to catch up on and his assistant doesn’t hesitate to bring him more each time he thinks his inbox is getting too low. 

A little after four o’clock, his text alert goes off. It’s a message from Tim. 

TJD: _Welcome back to this side of the pond. Any plans tonight?_  

Jason grins. Nice to see he’s not the only one with sex on the brain tonight. 

Jason: _Just a hot date with my inbox and playing catch-up._

TJD: _That sounds like a blast. You should meet me somewhere for drinks around seven._  

It takes all of a second for Jason to think of a place. Another minute has a room booked so they can have some privacy. Sometimes, it’s really nice to be a Wayne. 

Jason: _Gotham Mandarin Oriental. Feel free to bring a change of clothes._  

TJD: _I’ll do that. See you at seven._  

His evening prospects look so much better and Jason plows through his work with renewed vigor, managing to get most of it done before six. Rather than driving across town to his loft, he takes the elevator up to the Wayne penthouse and raids his closet for his overnight bag. A few extras get packed in along with his shaving kit and he’s out the door again, heading down to the garage.

The hotel is in the Diamond District, which isn’t too far, but far enough he doesn’t want to walk or take the subway on this dreary night. He valet parks his car and checks in, putting on some of the Wayne charm he learned from Bruce for the nice gal behind the desk who gives him his room key for the small suite he booked. Whether Tim will stay the full night or not is up in the air, but at least there’s some space for whatever they end up doing. 

He washes up quick and is back in the elevator at seven on the nose. 

In the lounge, he spots Tim sitting at the bar, drink in hand and an overnight bag at his feet. He’s a sight for sore eyes and Jason’s body throbs in anticipation, already yearning for Tim’s touch. 

Jason takes a seat beside him and grins. “Hey, stranger. Long time, no see.”

Tim winks and takes a sip from his glass. “I figured we were overdue.” 

Yeah, they definitely are. 

Later on, much later, Jason relaxes in the massive tub while Tim showers, enjoying the dull ache from just how well fucked he feels. The hot water and bubbles soothe his muscles and lull him closer and closer to slumber. What he and Tim have between them right now is absolutely perfect, but in the back of his mind, Jason can’t help but wonder if maybe, just maybe, it’ll turn into something more. Not now, because neither of them is looking for that kind of commitment. This is just an extension of their business relationship, a deal brokered between the two of them. 

Tim steps out of the shower and dries off with a fluffy towel. When he’s done, he pads across the tile to sit on the edge of the tub. A hand lazily trails through the water and comes to a rest on Jason’s chest, lightly tracing a line between his nipples. “Come on, you big lug. It’s time for bed.” 

“You stayin’?” Jason asks around a yawn. 

There’s a moment of silence before Tim answers. “Yeah. I think I will.” 


End file.
